


Ruby Gets Wrecked

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Grimm - RWBY, OC, Other, Ovary Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: It's Ruby's turn to take on the gauntlet in this short collection of short NSFW scenarios!





	1. Ruby Gets Wrecked (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang had pushed Ruby out of their room and locked the door, she hadn't expected her joke to end so poorly. Opening the door moments later, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. She had immediately used her semblance to run away where no one would see her. It's a shame her first thought was of the Forest. Nightfall had come by the time she ran out of usable aura. Her only source of light was now the full moon. As she heard a howl in the distance, she vaguely remembered something about full moons...

Ruby’s face was pressed into the dirt as her naked body was fucked into the ground. The Alpha Beowolf behind her was plowing her cunt with an intense ferocity, shoving its massive member deeper and deeper with each thrust of its pelvis. Ruby’s tits swayed back and forth as she was forced to be nothing more than a piece of fuck meat, her tongue rolling out of her mouth. 

Her cunt was spraying her juices over her thighs, coating them in her cum. However, that was nothing compared to when the Alpha came. The Beowolf’s cock burst, shooting its cum deep into Ruby’s unprotected womb, fertilizing her eggs as its seed flowed through her. Ruby let out a high pitched moan as the Beowolf howled in pleasure, its still large knot wedged into her pussy.

The Alpha then began fucking Ruby even harder, making her mind turn to mush as she came for the umpteenth time that night. Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Yang was wondering when her sister would come back. Little did she know that her sister had now become the Beowolf’s new breeding bitch.


	2. Ruby Gets Wrecked (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ruby got stuck in a tree, she felt unlucky. When she saw a group of Grimm coming towards her, she felt really unlucky. When she saw their throbbing cocks as they ripped her clothes, she again felt really, really unlucky. When she started to get gang raped in every hole, she felt pretty good...

Ruby’s silver eyes were rolled back into her head as the Beowolf in her throat slipped its knot into her mouth, choking her even more. The large dong banging her throat and filling it with semen was ruthless with the way it pounded her, raping her throat with much vigor. And even though Ruby was against the thought of Grimm using her this way, there was no denying the wetness spraying from her cunt.

Speaking of which, the Beowolf fucking her cunt from the other side of the tree had already impregnated the young Rose, but still happily fucked the brains out of the young girl. Its knot had already forced its way through the girl’s previously tight pussy and coated her womb with white. It now simply fucked the girl for fun rather than to breed.

And with half of the Beowolves in Emerald Forest waiting for their turn, there would be a lot more breeding involved for poor Ruby Rose.


	3. Ruby Gets Wrecked (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ruby, what hurt worst: taking the King Taijitu's cocks, or your sister destroying your ovaries?

Ruby shuttered as the King Taijitu’s twin cocks plunged into her pussy, fucking her raw and spreading her hole wide. Ruby shrieked and screamed as the Grimm fucked her without a care for her well being, its spiked cocks scratching her walls and tearing up her insides. However, even though being fucked by the snake Grimm felt like literal Hell, Ruby still couldn’t equate it to Yang destroying her ovaries.

That pain was like no other, and what made things worse was that Yang got off to crushing Ruby’s ovaries. So, whenever Ruby’s would heal, they would immediately get crushed again. And that was something she couldn’t handle, even though it's been happening ever since she had gotten to Beacon. And Ruby would take getting fucked by a Grimm a hundred times a day then letting Yang anywhere near her ovaries again.


	4. Ruby Gets Wrecked (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wants revenge on Ruby for scuffing up Bumblebee, therefore she plans to thoroughly break in her younger half sister's virgin ass in front of the entire school...

“Yang, wait, can’t we talk about this?” Ruby exclaimed as her skirt and panties were stripped off of her by Yang, causing a crowd to form around the pair. “Everyone can see!”

Yang grinned as she tied Ruby’s hands behind her back before bending her little sister over. “That’s the point, little sister!” Yang dropped her pants, revealing her massive shaft, letting it plop down on Ruby’s small butt. “You ready to pay?”

Ruby desperately shook her head, but it didn’t mean anything to Yang. The blonde thrusted her hips forward, burrowing her massive shaft deep into Ruby’s tight little love tunnel. Ruby screeched as her asshole was spread open by Yang’s size, her older sister tearing her ass apart. The meaty log-like cock thrusted deep within her, shifting her organs around as it was burrowed deeper and deeper inside of her.

Yang then ripped her cock out of Ruby’s gaping asshole before plunging in again, this time hilting herself in her little sister, her balls slapping against Ruby’s dripping cunt. Students watching the scene began recording as Ruby was fucked into a brainless slut.

As Yang finally came into Ruby’s ass, flooding the now wide hole with gallons of her love batter. Maybe this would make Ruby think twice about using Bumblebee without Yang’s permission. Or maybe Ruby would do it again, just to get this treatment again.


	5. Ruby Gets Wrecked (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had some luck dealing with Captain Hellhound. After all Hellhound adores the first woman who doesn’t break, scream, cries, begs for mercy, all the way through, and never dies or snaps. Her ruined, stretched, burned holes forever healing but never being given enough time to finish, burning seed melting her insides survives seems silver eyes have perks, so Ruby will stay forever Hellhound's favorite ruined toy...

Captain Hellhound was full of joy, something the members of the White Fang had never seen before. This was because Adam Taurus had visited her special ops group to reward her for her string of successful missions. And what gift did he bring, you might be asking? Well, he brought Captain Hellhound one Ruby Rose, who he promised would never break to the Faunus’ cock.

Of course Hellhound was skeptical, for she had heard that same sentiment from many. However, despite Ruby’s constant thrashing and screaming as she hilted herself in Ruby’s womb and began spraying her thick spunk in the girl’s baby chamber, Ruby remained fully cognitive. This surprised Hellhound, but it only made her want to fuck Ruby harder.

And she did just that, spending a full weekend doing nothing but fucking the poor silver eyed redhead, knotting in her and letting her lava-like cum overflow from the girl’s burnt cunt. She rammed that pleasant pussy over and over, ruining it with her cherry red cock. She stretched it out, burned it from the insides and out, and came so many times in the girl that her bloated belly was looking to pop any moment now. She had impregnated the girl at least twenty times over, but with the way her cum burned Ruby from the inside, she was sure she had destroyed the girl’s ovaries too.

And through it all, Ruby was nothing but conscious and aware of every little thing being done to her. And even though this was exactly what Hellhound wanted, she grew angry. She was Captain Hellhound, and she destroyed girl’s with her cock, no one should be able to take it.

So, once the weekend ended, she tore her cock out of Ruby’s ruined body and looked down at her with disapproval. “Send her to the Grimm Pits and keep her there until I say so. This bitch will break sooner or later.”

“P-Please… don’t” Ruby whimpered, but it was all in vain as two White Fang grunts grabbed her and dragged her away.

“I’ll stop when you can’t talk anymore” Hellhound called out to Ruby. “Everyone else, find me a new slut! I need someone to break.”


End file.
